


The Reunion

by KatTheStoryteller



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, Oh My God
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheStoryteller/pseuds/KatTheStoryteller
Summary: How would the finale (1x16) have turned out if Penelope Park were to appear and prevent the unfortunate events?Starting from the gunpoint scene, I have developed a story about how things could go from there.





	1. Chapter 1

Standing at gunpoint. Hope. Josie. Lizzie. Face to face with that Triad asshole. Pointing that gun at them. None of them able to use their magic for some reason.

_Damnit Penelope, think faster. The office has a second entrance. Hopefully the other door is not blocked by more of these Triads_ , Penelope thinks before moving to the second entrance on the right side of the office, unbeknownst to the guy pointing a gun at the three women chanting some stupid child rhyme.

_Eenie meenie, my ass…_ , Penelope thinks while bursting into the office and immediately putting up a force field up to stop the bullet from reaching any of the girls.

"Penelope!" Lizzie and Hope shout in union pleasantly surprised to see the witch, who was supposed to be in Belgium.

"Hey, not to cut this lovely reunion short, but you need to get out of here" Penelope says motioning with her head behind her while keeping her focus on holding the barrier up. Josie is still just standing there watching Penelope, speechless to see the raven-haired witch less than two metres standing away from her. Quickly, Hope and Lizzie move towards the door behind Penelope. The Triad guy being stuck, unable to move, the bullet in the air not moving either, slowly succeeding to make it through the barrier that Penelope is holding up with all her power.

"Josie, come on" Lizzie urges her twin to move, who slowly seems to snap out of her trance and walks towards Penelope, rushing after her sister and Hope until she abruptly stops.

"We can't get let her stay behind" Josie says to which Hope and Lizzie stop too.

"No, it's alright. I'm right behind you guys. Now go, Josie!" Penelope replies. Josie shakes her head, not entirely convinced but seeing how much energy it cost her former girlfriend to produce the safety barrier, she knows she has to make a decision quickly. While moving past Penelope, she lightly touches her upper arm, hoping to convey so many things at the same time: gratitude for showing up and saving them; confusion for her sudden appearance; happiness emerging from getting the chance to see Penelope and be around her even if it possibly might be only for a short time; anxiety for Penelope’s safety.

"Lead them to the clearing, I'll meet you there!" Penelope shouts after Josie, feeling how the ongoing spell has taken a toll on her energy. Calming herself down she tries to collect her thoughts and clear her mind in order to use another spell, while simultaneously keeping the other spell intact when suddenly a few witches and vamps emerge behind the Triad man, momentarily stunning him and knocking him over. Without giving it much of a thought, Penelope sees her chance and takes it. The raven-haired witch runs.

**At the clearing**

"That was such a close call!" Lizzie moves frantically around.

Hope leans back against a tree, being miles away in her thoughts, coming up with a plan on what to do next, trying to find answers to some urging questions.

“I mean, did you know Penelope was back, Josie?” Lizzie stops her pacing in front of Josie, who is walking over to a fallen tree to sit down.

“Where is she? She should be here by now….No Lizzie, I obviously didn’t know, but luckily she did come back otherwise we’d be dead by now” Josie says with a shaking voice.

Suddenly, Hope turns her head to look at the forest, hearing some rustling of leaves and branches. Whoever is approaching is fast and will soon be there. So she moves into a more secure stance, ready to attack if necessary.

Josie and Lizzie turn their heads too as Penelope emerges from behind some trees. The witch is slightly out of breath. She opens her black leather jacket and inhaltes deeply.

Lizzie moves towards Penelope, stopping in front of her, seemingly unsure of herself.

“How do we know you are not one of the Triad guys disguised as Josies ex?” Lizzie asks.

Penelope rolls her eyes at the question and brushes over her legs, shaking off some leaves from her black pants, wincing as she notices a cut on her left thigh.

“Oh fuck off, Lizzie. How would I know about the clearing then?” Penelope pushes past a nodding Lizzie, who quickly responds:

“Yes, that makes sense.”

Hopes features visibly relax and upon hearing the snappy banter a small grin forms on her lips, she slouches back against the tree.

“You are injured!” Josie concerned looking points to her leg where blood drips from a mediocre deep cut.

“Don’t worry. Are you alright?” Penelope comfortingly answers and moves into a squatting position levelling to a sitting Josie to take in the brunette’s state, making sure herself that Josie is uninjured.

_She looks dishevelled and shaken up, but is still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen_ , Penelope thinks.

Josie silently nods to answer the raven-haired witches question and takes her hands into her own.

Penelope turns to Hope and Lizzie: “You guys, too?”

Hope is the first to answer: “Yes, thank you for saving us. But how were you able to perform magic?”

“Yeah, and why are you here? Weren’t you supposed to be in Belgium?” Lizzie adds.

Penelope moves to stand from her position, but Josie’s grip on her hands tightens for a moment. At that Penelope sits down beside Josie on the fallen tree, three pairs of eyes focussed on her, expecting answers. She sighs.

“You’re right, I was in Belgium. Meeting up with your mum" she turns from Lizzie to Josie

"when suddenly she got a call hearing that the school was under attack. She tried to talk me out of it, but I accompanied her back to Salvatore boarding school with some black magic.”

She turns to Hope “Your aunt Freya is here, too.”

“Why were you with mum?” Josie asks alarmed.

“That’s a long story. Short version, even if we survive tonight, the merge is still going to happen” Penelope looks at her feet, defeated for not already having come up with a solution to save the twins.

“I still don’t get how you were able to perform magic” Hope continues trying to get answers.

“I have a necklace, that Caroline gave me beforehand, to be able to keep myself save while we’re on our missions in Europe” Penelope calmly answers. Lizzie, who has been pacing again after hearing about her mom coming all the way from Europe fully grasped how severe the situation had to be.

“What are we going to do now?” Lizzie asks frantically.

“The last I saw from the fight was that both sides have suffered tremendously. However, the school is getting help from outside. We just need to gain some time to let them arrive and take care of the situation. All we need to do is last long enough…" she stops, before worryingly continuing

"..but I have overheard something about targeting you guys specifically. Something about needing your tribid powers and the one of the Gemini coven” Lizzie and Josie share a look of pure horror.

“I’m just not sure which one of you they are after” the raven-haired witch quietly adds.

Having heard enough Hope states furiously: “Well, if they want a fight, they can have one.”

“No, we cannot run into the situation blindly” Josie interjects.

“Josie is right, we need….” Penelope starts, but gets interrupted by some noise from the forest. Male voices approaching quickly.

 

 

 

Thank you for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

“Josie is right. We…” Penelope started, but got interrupted by some men shouting from the forest around them.

They looked startled. Lizzie and Josie locked eyes, alarmed expressions on their faces. Hope attempted to listen to the voices. Figuring out which direction they were approaching from. She looked at Penelope and they nodded in silent agreement. They knew they had to decide fast. The raven-haired witch whispered:  


“We should not go into that fight without knowing what else the Triad assholes have up their sleeves. Getting back to into the school is going to be problematic, which is why we should separate and…”

Hope raised a hand to stop her.

“Thought we had more time, but they are coming – we need to move now!”  


The four women started off running into the same direction. At a safer distance Hope stopped them. Following up on Penelope's plan she said:

“I’ll go West and see if I can find a secure way back into school."  


“I’ll go with Josie” Penelope said, taking in their surroundings.

“Not going to happen, Satan, I’ll go with her” Lizzie whisper-shouted to which Penelope turned around to look at her. Fire in her eyes.

“There’s no way I’m letting her out of my sight, Lizzie” Penelope replied blazing with anger. Frustrated with the older twin still not trusting her after her latest actions. The blonde took a moment. Contemplating.  


“Fine, but if she comes back harmed, I’ll end you myself…”  


“Lizzie, enough! She saved us, remember?” Josie interfered reassuringly.

"Okay, then I'll go with Hope. Be careful, Jojo" Lizzie hugged her twin sister.  


“Time to move, ladies” Hope interrupted them. She motioned to Lizzie to follow her direction and within seconds the two were out of sight. Penelope and Josie shared a look and proceeded to leave the opposite direction.  


After a short while Penelope and Josie stopped at a small cave. The raining around them had gotten heavier. Josie dressed in her thin yellow shirt started shivering due to the cold. The moisture slowly seeping into her bones. Sitting down on a stone, sheltered from the rain she allowed herself a moment to take a closer look at Penelope. The older girl was currently circling the shelter. Trying to detect any immediate dangers. Josie saw her rain-drenched dark hair stuck to her head. Painting quite the opposite picture from her usually perfectly coiffed hair. After a moment Penelope turned back towards Josie. Her features relaxing as she made her way over to the shelter, next to Josie: 

“I believe we can rest for a few minutes, I can't hear them anymore” she said closing her eyes letting out a long breath. A moment of silence. A few calm minutes to regain her composure. To remain level-headed for any dangers approaching them. As she opened her eyes again she noticed Josie rubbing her arms for warmth. Instantly Penelope took off her leather jacket tenderly putting it around Josie’s shoulders, who gave a quiet smile.

“Thank you for saving us back there…” Josie started hesitantly

“…I don’t know what would have happened had you not arrived in time.”

Penelope moved a fallen strand of hair behind Josie’s ear:

“I’d always come back to save you…” Penelope stopped herself at this point, afraid of saying too much. Her eyes betraying her, giving away so much more. Josie saw the unspoken words. She could still read her like no one else could.

“I know…” the brunette replied after a small pause. Suddenly, a woman screamed in the distance. Josie jolted out of their short moment of peace when she heard the battle noises emerging from the forest. Gunshots fired. Another scream sounding an awful lot like Lizzie.

Immediately, Josie got on her feet, attempting to move to that direction only to be stopped by Penelope, who grabbed her arm. Trying to keep her there in the temporary safety. Failing to do so. Wrestling free from the grip Josie continued to move towards the direction of the gunshots. Penelope tried again, pushing past the brunette, stopping in front of her, grabbing her shoulders:

“We can’t just run into that, it could be a trap, Josie” Penelope reasoned with pleading eyes.  


“But that sounded like Lizzie, Penelope. I can’t sit here, while my sister might need our help” Josie replied with a trembling voice but determined.

“Listen, I want to save them as well, but…” Penelope tried again.

A clap. Behind them. Another clap. Definitely not far away. A third clap.

Both women shared a look of pure horror as Penelope turned around to see the source of the sound. Instinctively, shielding Josie from whoever has come to get them.

“Nice to see you two again. I must say this was easier than I thought” the Triad guy from earlier grinned. Standing there with the pistol pointed at them. Penelope tensed up. Trying to appear calm she replied:  


“Well, you know how this story ends, right? The school is most likely back in our hands, you and the Triad have lost.” Stirring up a conversation to buy them time seemed like a reasonable idea. Meanwhile she pushed herself more in front of Josie. The Triad guy laughed out loud. Cackling sounds.

“Oh no, even if we fail today, there will be others coming for your precious school and students. Believe me, you haven’t seen the last of it. Sadly though, this will be none of your concern anymore.” He grinned raising his gun and shot.

Within a heartbeat, Penelope put up the barrier again. Stopping the bullet that seemed to be stuck in the air. Other Triad men approached the clearing. Surrounding the two women, who moved closer together.  


“Shit…” Josie cursed.  


“Jojo…” A pause. “…I know this does not look good, but I will get you out of here…” Penelope said through gritted teeth. Withstanding the first attack.

“…I promised your idiot sister, remember?” Penelope attempted to lighten the desperate situation. In vain.  

Not getting through the barrier in their first attempt, the Triad men had backed off to try again. The invisible shield endured its' second attack, too. Penelope moved into a steadier stance. She lowered her focus on the barrier while keeping it intact to prepare an attack of her own.  

Out of nowhere a handful of werewolves appeared, fighting the Triad men.

“Rafael!” Josie shouted as their friend attacked the Triad guy from behind. He threw him to the ground and fought him.

This gave Penelope and Josie a few seconds. Shoving the bullet to the ground while lowering the barrier, the women took deep breathes. More and more werewolves approached. They outnumbered the Triad men. Soon they got the situation under their control. Capturing most of the Triad men that had not already died in battle.

After assessing the situation, Rafael walked over and told them about the school being safe again. The women asked about the well-beings of their friends. Rafael updated them and explained how they had already defeated the Triad there. Hope and Lizzie had told him about them still being outside in the forest. That's why he came with his pack to escort them back.

“So it was indeed just a trick to get to us.” Josie thought out loud about the scream she had heard earlier. Penelope nodded at that. She and Josie were relieved and thanked Rafael. Josie was glad that her sister and the others had gotten out of the hostage situation and battle relatively uninjured.

_We are safe again_ , Josie thought.

"Let's see the damage they've done. Also, I'd love to sit down, my leg is killing me" Penelope added limping a bit.

The women made their way back towards the school grounds side by side. Escorted by the wolf pack and the still armed, captured men in tow. Everything seemed to be alright.  


Except it wasn’t.  


Unforeseeable the Triad guy with the deadly bullets broke free from his magical shackles. Without flinching, he shot the werewolf guarding him. Two other werewolves attempted to jump on him, taking him down for good.  


Penelope turned around to witness the scenario behind her. Just in time to see the flying bullet aimed at Josie’s back. It happened so fast. In a split second she decided. Without hesitating the raven-haired witch moved into the bullets’ path. Shielding Josie’s body with her own. Falling to the ground in an instant as the bullet ripped into her side.

 

 

Thank you for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Penelope turned around to witness the scenario behind her. Just in time to see the flying bullet aimed at Josie’s back. It happened so fast. In a split second she decided. Without hesitating the raven-haired witch moved into the bullets’ path. Shielding Josie’s body with her own. Falling to the ground in an instant as the bullet ripped into her side.

 

**Somewhere else.**

Laughter. Penelope opened her eyes and saw herself. Sitting in a booth in the library. The room in dimmed light. A lit candle, smelling like the ocean breeze, on the table between her and someone else. She blinked to strengthen her vision.

_Josie. Of course._

She saw herself and Josie sitting in the Salvatore boarding school library. A stack of books on the table between them. Josie doing her homework, writing an essay for her history of magic class. Penelope remembered that moment while it continued to play out in front of her eyes.

It was from a time when they were still dating. They loved spending time together in the library, enjoyed being surrounded by books. Penelope had always brought their favourite candle to their study dates. This often had caused heated debates between Penelope and the librarian who reminded her countless times how dangerous her inconsiderate behaviour was. She rarely had cared what the old lady said. All that mattered to her was that Josie was happy.

Penelope was interrupted in her thoughts, when her younger self had said something that made the younger Josie burst into belly-shaking laughter. The beautiful sounds coming from Josie felt like balm for Penelope’s bruised soul. How she longed to be the reason for that whole-hearted laugh again. She watched the scene playing out in front of her:

“You’ve made that up, haven’t you?” Josie asked Penelope after she had recomposed herself.

“No, absolutely not. Greek mythology is indeed crazy like that. However, it’s not all about orgies and ecstasy. Some of it even has some romantic tinge to it” Josie looked at her with a curious impression. Penelope continued:

“Well, I guess most of it is really Zeus not being able to keep it in his pants, but still…” Penelope stopped herself, to concentrate on Josie’s gorgeous grin forming in front of her.

“No, please tell me about the romantic thing” Josie said in an intrigued tone. Penelope looked down at Josie’s textbook and back up to her again. She contemplated how long she could claim her girlfriend’s attention before messing up her chances at getting a good grade in the essay that was due tomorrow morning.  


“Well, as you know, I have been reading Plato’s Symposium lately. And in there the story of the lovers is told.” Penelope told mesmerized by Josie’s intense focus on her. She grabbed the brunette’s unoccupied hand on the table and stroked with her thumb over the knuckles tenderly.

“According to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs, and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate parts, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves.” Josie smiled at that.

“That’s really beautiful” she said.

“It is. That story deeply resonated with me. I wonder why…” Penelope grinned cheekily at Josie, kissing the back of the twins’ hand she had been holding. The brunette blushed at that, laughed and took her hand away. Penelope grabbed the book she was reading again.

“I should let you finish your homework. Can’t be responsible for messing up your perfect score in history, can I?” Penelope winked.

The older Penelope sighed deeply. Her heavy heart yearning.

 

**Reality.**

Josie looked stoically at the glass coffin in front of her. She was in the hospital-like infirmary of Salvatore boarding school. Sitting in a chair next to a glass coffin. Listening to the beeping noises of a heart monitor.

Alaric, who had been standing outside the room agitatedly talking to Emma and Hope, came into the room.

“Josie, Emma needs to examine you to make sure you don’t have any injuries. Please.” Josie did not even spare him a look. Her stare remained on Penelope’s unconscious form lying there, less than a metre next to her. Tears streamed down Josie's cheeks.

“I will not leave her alone, Dad.” she said determined.

“Emma’s managed to remove the bullet, with Freya’s and Hope’s antidote we gave her the best possible chances. There’s nothing you can do for her now…” Alaric called on her reasonability.

“No, Dad, her best chance of not dying would have been to not jump in front of a fucking gun for me. But she did and now she is lying there, maybe never waking up again…and you tell me to get myself checked for any bruises?” Josie had jumped out of her chair with furious rage. Salty tears wetting her cheeks.

“She would want you to take care of yourself” Alaric whispered holding his daughters’ stare.

“What if she never wakes up again, Dad? What if…” Josie's voice broke. She collapsed, falling to her knees, Alaric was barely able to catch her in time. Holding her as she cried into his arms.

Hope had witnessed the conversation and started weeping, too. She left searching for Landon. Needing the company, not being able to stomach the thought of losing Penelope, who she had grown to cherish as a dear friend.

Two hours later, Emma came into the sickroom with supplies. A fleeting moment, Josie looked up from guarding Penelope.

“I’m not going to leave this room. She hasn’t left my side either.”

“I know. That’s why I brought everything to check you up here. Is that alright with you?” Emma replied in a warm voice. The brunette turned towards her at that, a thankful expression on her face as she nodded.

“Thank you.”

  
**Meanwhile, somewhere else.**

_What am I doing here?_ Penelope thought.

_Am I dead?_ She blinked and found herself in another familiar situation with Josie.

_Is that my mind playing tricks on me, because I’m dying? Am I relieving my happy moments before leaving this earth for good? Wait, then this would be the endorphins released due to severe trauma to the head, right? Damnit, I should have paid more attention in that stupid biology class…_

_What happened to me?_

She blinked again. Suddenly she was on the schools’ rooftop. The stars were out. No clouds in the sky. She had invited Josie up here for a date bathed in moonlight. Josie had loved this idea.

On that evening Penelope had asked the brunette to be her girlfriend. Penelope remembered how she had felt like being on top of the world. The ghost-like Penelope approached the scene in front of her calmly.

The two younger version of her and Josie sitting amidst a million pillows and blankets. Surrounded by delicious goodies stolen from the kitchen. And a laptop in front of the cuddling pair. The credits to a chick flick Josie wanted to watch currently rolled across the screen and the two of them kissed each other after deciding to be a couple. Penelope got butterflies in her stomach thinking how nervous she had felt in that moment.

She continued to re-experience the memory when she heard someone sobbing in the distance. It came to her like the wind. She tried to ignore it, but it echoed louder. The muffled voice sounded a million miles away, but Penelope still recognized it as Josie's.

“Please Penelope…” Josie sounded like she was crying desperately. Penelope looked to the happy younger pair and was confused. She couldn’t remember Josie crying that night and the two of them did not seem unhappy with their current making out session. She investigated the distance; the crying voice was gone.

_That was strange._

Penelope pushed her confusion aside and kept watching whatever scenic memory her mind decided to come up with next. She blinked again.

 

**Reality.**

After her examination Josie had asked Emma about Penelope’s condition. Even though the unconscious woman had suffered severe trauma from the impact of the toxic bullet, she had been saved by Emma’s operation and Freya’s and Hope’s antidote.

"Technically," Emma explained, "Penelope could wake up any minute, but her body went into a coma. I will not lie to you, Josie. The next 24 hours will be crucial. It’s all up to Penelope now.” Emma told Josie, who looked hopeless with her ashen-faced expression.

 

 

As always; thank you for reading! :) 


End file.
